The Eagle Dictator Universe
This article talks about the Eagle Dictator Universe and explains the history of it. Difference from the real world Before 1952 Everything is the same in the Eagle Dictator universe before 1952, when the Point of Divergence happens. Divergence from the real world 1952 * In 1952, Robert Taft is nominated the Republican candidate and wins the presidency. Taft is opposed to American involvement in world affairs and wishes to withdraw American forces from Europe and Asia. 1953 * Robert A. Taft is inaugurated president of the United States of America. * Taft withdraws forces from South Korea completely after the end of the Korean War, leaving South Korea alone in case of another northern aggression. * Robert Taft withdraws American soldiers from Europe and starts the process of leaving NATO. 1954 # The United States officially leaves NATO and returns to defensive foreign policy. # Robert Taft announces the end of Japanese-American military alliance. # Robert A. Taft declares his wish to end the Monroe Doctrine, a move that made him unpopular along other politicians. 1956 * Robert A. Taft is reelected as president thanks to his peaceful policies. 1960 * The Sino-Soviet split occurs and a cold war erupts between the superpowers * North-Korea and Laos ally themselves with China 1961 * Both the Soviet Union and China start funding rebels and political movements in the United States to get the nation under their control. 1989 * Due to America's failed investments in Japan and India, the stock market collapses * Beginning of the Second Great Depression * Both the Chinese and Soviet funded socialist groups gain popularity and start criticizing the government * The situation in the United States spirals out of control as civil unrest rises and economic crisis only gets worse * General Robert J. MacAdams warn the president that should civil unrest get worse, the military will have to take over as the governing body * Major cities such as Los Angeles, San Francisco, Dallas etc. are becoming war zones between the military, leftist groups and criminal gangs. * San Francisco is the first city which is no longer controlled by the government * Both the Democratic and Republican party can't decide who should be their presidential nominee and massively lose popular support * Recent polls show that the most popular political parties are the American Communist Party, the People's Socialist Party of America and the Patriotic American Way Party. * President George H. W. Bush holds a speech and addresses the American people about the economic crisis. He tells them not to lose faith in the government and promises that the crisis will be over soon. * Civil unrest grows as the people are outraged over the president's empty promises. * More cities are lost to rebels * General Robert J. MacAdams and his supporters invade the White House and force president Bush to resign, claiming he is leading America towards total chaos. President Bush resigns the presidency at gunpoint and holds a speech inaugurating General MacAdams as the new American leader. * General MacAdams declares martial law and orders the military to suppress any uprising. * General MacAdams declares himself as the Chief of the United States of America to establish control over the nation. * Chief MacAdams appoints his new ministers * Most cities captured by rebels are taken back by the military and the National Guard. * Chief MacAdams holds a speech and orders patriotic Americans to sign up to the army. * MacAdams orders the dissolution of the Democratic and Republican parties * Former Republicans and Democrats join the Patriotic American Way Party. * MacAdams meets with the leadership of the PAWP and reaches a compromise with them. * All political parties are disbanded, including the PAWP, which becomes a paramilitary force. * MacAdams orders the people to endure the Depression and promises national prosperity. 1990 * Socialists join forces and organize an uprising * The National Guard suppresses the socialist uprising and execute major socialist leaders. * The economic crisis seems to be ending as Chief MacAdams invests money in the military and public institutions. * The military is getting tired of hunting protesters and Generals start planning a coup against the Chief. * Minister of Security and Loyalty Vadik Maaram becomes the leader of the scheming officers. * Soldiers all across the country and even MacAdams' bodyguards secretly join the opposition. * A so-called "vigilante" causes unrest in the Great Lakes area. * The National Guard fails to capture the vigilante and Chief MacAdams declares a manhunt. * Vadik Maaram and his paramilitary captures the vigilante and takes him to Chief MacAdams. * While MacAdams interrogates the vigilante in the Oval Office, his bodyguards arrest him and Vadik Maaram executes Chief MacAdams. * The new Chief Maaram releases the vigilante if he promises to aid the government. * Public opinion splits in two between pro-Maaram and anti-Maaram opinions. Vadik Maaram isn't as strict as MacAdams and lets smaller strikes happen without interfering, however those he orders to arrest he tortures and murders personally. The people try to stay on his good side, but some call for open revolt while the government is still unstable. * Public unrest is starting to disappear and Maaram secures his position as Chief. * The released vigilante continues his crimes and is sent to the recently reopened Alcatraz Prison. 2001 * A major terrorist plot is uncovered by the CIA. According to them, Islamist terrorists wanted to hijack planes and fly into the Twin Towers at New York. * Chief Maaram orders a crackdown on foreigners and moslems. * Americans are scared as the CIA, the PAM and the army arrest all foreigners and interrogate them. Few are released. * It is discovered the terrorists had ties to Afghanistan and Pakistan. Chief Maaram threatens all Islamic nations with military invasions and nuclear annihilation. 2002 * The leader of Afghanistan is assassinated by a drone. Afghanistan blames the United States however Chief Maaram denies the accusations. * Another drone tries to assassinate the Pakistani leader, but is shot down. The drone appears to be a a simple domestic one. * Rebels rise up in Iran and Pakistan, both countries blame America funding them. * Chief Vadik Maaram holds a speech and orders Pakistan and Iran to stop blaming the US. * America aids Israel in fighting Palestine. 2008 * Financial experts claim that thanks to MacAdams' and Maaram's policy of regulation a major stock market crash was avoided. 2009 * The vigilante imprisoned at Alcatraz manages to escape along with other political prisoners. * The vigilante tries to assassinate Chief Maaram in Texas, however Maaram personally stopped the attempt and left the vigilante bleeding in the desert. 2010 * The vigilante is sighted again near Washington, DC. * In an unexpected move the vigilante launches an attack on the White House and kills Chief Maaram. Across the country numerous other ministers and Generals are assassinated, but National Governor Washington survives. * The situation becomes uncontrollable as America, for the first time in 20 years is left leaderless. Many movements see this as their opportunity to seize control. * National Governor Washington claims himself to be the legitimate leader of America since he was Maaram's second-in-command. * The remains of the government pledge their support for Washington. * General Thomas David Brown holds a speech claiming to be the American Cincinnatus, who will restore democracy and destroy tyranny. * As National Governor Paul Washington enters the remains of the White House, he is approached by General Brown who demands his immediate resignation as both the National Governor and the Chief. Washington refuses and a gunfight breaks out between Washington loyalists and Brown's soldiers. Washington is escorted to safety and after General Brown is killed the loyalists are fully victorious. * National Governor Washington holds a speech stating that the fate of The United States is at stake and that the current situation forces him to escalate the martial law. He announces the Patriotic Order Number 6, which allows the government to arrest and execute anybody, anywhere, anytime without any accusation or evidence. * Civil unrest grows and is almost as bad as 20 years ago * All across the United States, the police and military arrest and murder civilians and rebels. Nobody is safe from Washington's wrath. * Political parties disbanded by MacAdams gather and swear to destroy the dictatorship of Washington. The largest movements are the American Socialist Union, the Patriotic American Way Party, the American Democracy Restoration Movement and various state sovereignty movements. * Clashes between the government and rebels are a common sight on the streets. 2011 * Alcatraz is once again closed down after Washington orders the execution of all prisoners. * A gunfight breaks out on recently reopened Alcatraz Island between the police and the local Russian Mafia. The conflict quickly escalates and other gangs join in, including the infamous MS-13. Although both the army and the National Guard is sent to reinforce the police, criminal gangs send in everything they've got and the police is overrun. In the end, MS-13 is just barely the victor and has full control over the island. * The battle for San-Francisco begins after MS-13 tries to gain even influence. Criminal gangs attack public buildings and the streets are a total war zone. National-Governor Washington sends huge masses of mobilized National Guard and the army. Government officials try to escape the city but most are hunted down. There are almost no peaceful locations left in San-Francisco. The locations of major gunfights are the Golden Gate Bridge, the Town Hall and other public and well known places. * All across the nation cities are becoming war zones and the government continues to lose control. * A failed assassination attempt on Paul Washington only makes things worse. * The leader of a private security corporation called Unini Security Corps meets with Paul Washington and threatens to overthrow him unless the situation calms down. After the meeting, Washington orders the military to be ready for a fight with USC. * Paul Washington confirms the rumors of him crowning himself king. He organizes the ceremony to be held in the evening of 4th July. * The public is outraged and America is unofficially at war with itself. More and more movements are created and people take up arms against the government. * The National Governor sends the army to control major cities across America in case of a government collapse. * Paul Washington cancels the Second Amendment and orders the confiscation of firearms from civilians. *Under orders of National Governor Washington, an elite task force, the NSF, is created as a last attempt to restore stability. *The NSF and rebel groups battle for control over major cities and even states. *The night before 4th July Washington gives the order to track down and assassinate the leaders of every rebel group and political party to minimize the now inevitable civil war. *The police and NSF try their best to fight the rebel masses as Paul Washington crowns himself king of America in the evening of 4th July. *Around midnight the Republic of California and the Confederate States of America declare their independence. *Soon after the American Socialist Union declares the American People's Republic. *The Second American Civil War has officially started. The Second American Civil War * Generals and soldiers desert in masses and the traitor Minister of Security and Loyalty Joseph Lee relieves the police of their duties, leading to even more desertion. * In the morning of 5th July, the states of Nevada, Utah, Colorado and Arizona declare themselves as the American Union. * Businessmen and opposition members in New York City lead by Donald Trump declare the Republic of New York. * After the APR's advance into Wisconsin and Illinois, the states of Wisconsin, Illinois, Michigan and Indiana declare the independence of the Great Lakes Republic and declare war on the American People's Republic. * The governor of New Mexico meets with the Mexican president and the state officially joins the United Mexican States. * Taking advantage of the chaos in America, Mexico invades Texas and Arizona. * The leaders of Mexico, California, the Confederate States, the American People's Republic, the Great Lakes Republic, the American Union and New-York meet in Atlanta and sign the Treaty of Atlanta, which states that nuclear weapons will not be used during the conflict. The only faction not signing the treaty is the royal government. Non-Aggression pacts are also signed between the Confederate States, California, the Great Lakes Republic and New York. *Canadian Prime Minister meets with King Washington to discuss the topic of pro-Canadian rebels in New-England and the situation of Alaska. Although Canada wanted to reach a compromise by temporarily taking control over Alaska (to prevent another state breaking away) and partial annexation of New-England, Washington refused an threatened Canada with total war should they take any territory. *Canadian government recognizes the independence of California, the CSA, the GLR, the AU, New York and the APR and declares the Kingdom of America a dead nation, thus cancelling any treaties signed between the two. *Canada invades New-England and Alaska, justifying their actions by their statement made a day before that. *The American Kingdom declares war on Canada. *Canada signs a non-aggression pact with California, the Confederate States, the Great Lakes Republic and the American Union. *United Kingdom announces their support of Canada's actions and states that the "illegitimate royal government has outlived it's time". *King Washington threatens the UK and anyone else denouncing his government with war. *The British Prime Minister sends a private letter to King Washington in which he states that the royal government has got no chance of surviving anymore and war with Britain would only make the situation worse. Washington is reportedly outraged and embargoes the Commonwealth. *The Royal Army is having trouble with mass desertions and lack of Generals. King Washington takes complete control over the army himself and dismisses all generals, who then join the rebels. *The few remaining military officers try to coup Washington, but fail. They are declared martyrs by other factions. *The Kingdom of America is facing total collapse from inside since all government members and military staff have deserted to other sides. *The Confederate States offer Washington peace, but only if everyone involved keeps their current territory. Washington replies by threatening to crush all resistance. *Leaders across the globe urge King Washington to surrender in order to prevent unnecessary bloodbath. Washington holds a speech and angrily shouts that the united Kingdom of America will never surrender and that other countries will kneel before the might of the House of Washington. He is internationally declared crazy and unfit to lead a country, especially during civil war. *The royal government is losing land to rebels and it's military is near absolute collapse. Washington is only trying to delay the inevitable, but for how long? *King Washington sends an ultimatum to all opposing sides, demanding their immediate surrender and threatens to use his last nuclear weapons should they refuse. *Following the example of Donald Trump, the American Union, the American People's Republic and Mexico withdraw from the Treaty of Atlanta. *The UK, France and China state that they will intervene should any side use nuclear weapons *King Paul Washington I secretly escapes to Guam after he is internationally declared wanted. *Civilians in Washington, DC raid police stations and attempt to break into the White House. The few remaining policemen and soldiers try their best to fight the rebels outnumber them. After an entire night of gunfire in Washington, DC the masses finally break into the Oval Office and the old flag of the United States of America is seen flying outside the White House once again. The capital of the royal government is lost. *The American Democracy Restoration Movement's leadership is invited to Washington and offered to take control over the failed kingdom. *In the evening of 11th July, the ADRM enters the former capital of the royalists and peace negotiations are started with the opposing factions. The CSA, the GLR, New York, California, Mexico and Canada are willing to accept peace if they can keep their currently occupied land. The AU and the APR refuse the offer. *The leaders of the